愛 Beauty Knows No Perfection 愛
by Billie Amoureux
Summary: An arrival to Konoha is the purest example of imperfection with a hint of unpredictability. Sooner or later, she understands that she's falling hard for a handful of the village's shinobi of BOTH genders. What can a girl do when she's a walking wreck? OOC


Billie: Oh score, it's my first chapter!

Friend of the Amoureux: …Who in the name of Kage says "Oh score" anymore? .

Billie: Gives the friend a threatening look equipped with an insane smile Now what EXACTLY is your job again, my dear?

Friend of the Amoureux: Fine, fine I'll read the All Mighty Disclaimer:

[Disclaimer/Friend Clears throat: Billie Amoureux does not in ANY circumstance own or claim any of these characters for her own use.

Billie: However if I DID…The world better expect an addition of rainbows and stripper poles.

-0

-1

-2

-Story Commencing

**愛 -Beauty Knows No Perfection- 愛**

**-**

**-**

****

"Clone Jutsu!" a young genin bellowed excitedly as he started to unleash an uncoordinated set of hand movements. By the look of him, it was obvious that he had at least been there the majority of the day.

"Just focus your chakra. Don't try to strain it," Iruka, a common, but helpful sensei of the Leaf Village's Academy assured the genin warmly.

'You'd think that he'd at least get it around this time,' Iruka thought vaguely, scratching the back of his head while observing as his young disciple conjured a successful clone. The only flaw being, that the lighter colored twin collapsed in an exhausted heap on its face. A new puddle of drool began to leak around its head.

The clone disappeared with a faint "pop."

The genin stared, his eyes widening, and his body began to shake in horror as his eyes fixed on the puddle beside him.

Iruka made a movement towards him. "I'll n-never g-get it right," the boy stuttered, sinking down to his knees, and clutching his head and gritting his teeth in a noticeable aggravation.

Iruka relaxed his stance, and bent down to his level.

"You'll never get it as long as you continue to tell yourself that," Iruka moved closer to him, placing both of his hands on each of the boy's shoulders.

He cast a falling tear aside with his thumb.

"I just c-can't," the boy repeated, trying to turn away from him quietly.

Without warning, a loud "plomp" sound echoed through out the small exam room. It appeared as though a random foot had planted itself firmly onto the boy's back. The foot was shortly followed by a bent leg and a body clothed in typical shinobi attire.

The only exception being a section of the man's face being covered by his neck collar.

He looked cheerful.

"You know, you really _should_ stop telling yourself things like that," the older shinobi happily requested, planting his foot harder into the cursing genin.

"ARGHHHHHHH, get off Kakashi!" the genin roared, or rather shrieked in pain as the man, now identified to be Kakashi continued to drive his foot into him.

"That's Kakashi _Sensei _to you," Kakashi corrected him, lowering his palm down towards the boy and gently patting him on the head with his foot still digging mercilessly into his skin.

Iruka on the other hand, now staring with eyes as wide as his growing stomach, looked openly insulted. But of course, he'd never _openly _challenge the other shinobi.

"I wouldn't try to fend him off, Toujiro. Well, at least for today anyway," Iruka smiled at him with a familiar warmth as before. Yet, his mouth twitched insanely as Toujiro abandoned his warning and began to viciously bite and claw at Kakashi's stationary leg.

"The genin these days," Kakashi spoke yawning before bending down a couple of feet to the struggling Toujiro's level. He gave him a small smile before flicking the center of the boy's forehead with his index.

The boy clutched his reddening forehead in agony and fell, like his former clone, face first onto the exam room's floor.

"You know, I never understood why you'd always do that," Iruka Sensei snapped back into his usual composure and crossed his arms, examining his unconscious student with the greatest of interest.

"Well, I'd gladly tell you, Iruka," Kakashi began another of his classic self explanatory one-liners again, standing up finally, arching his back slightly, and walking in a silent stride toward the exam room door. The exit lead into the building's balcony archway.

He turned his head, his face half hidden behind the setting glow of the sun.  
"But then again, why take the fun out of it?" -Kakashi chuckled as Iruka dropped to the ground in an exasperated fall beside his student. On cue, Kakashi flipped open his Make Out Paradise copy that he traditionally kept for moments such as these in his pocket.

"Ah, this is going to be such a great chapter," He mused to himself. His hidden smile only broadened beneath the fabric as he finally walked out of the room, his face almost completely buried in the novel's contents.

"I wish I could say the same," Iruka spoke, half of his speech muffled before he eventually brought himself back into a standing position.

He walked toward him. Iruka began to cast his eyes over the leaf insignia on the back of his vest that brought both them and the village so closely together.

"…This village has been in such a prosperous stage," Kakashi spoke with a hint of intrigue to his voice as he surveyed the hustle and bustle of people interacting and ramming into one another below him.

Iruka arched his brow, witnessing a similar scene from where he stood.

"Well, if you'd call neighbors playfully and intentionally ramming into each other 'prosperous'."

"Sure. Where's prosperity without at least a little commotion?" -Kakashi responded, slightly bored before replacing the scene below him with the next scenario in his Paradise chapter.

Iruka looked away from the now hot tempered outbreak of civilians and brought his attention back toward the unconscious contents of the exam room.

He sighed, followed by tilting his head downward and curving his lips into half of a smile.

"Everyone needs to find an equal to themselves somewhere…."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, but before he could respond-

An Explosion was suddenly heard erupting around the center of Konoha.

Both men and the genin began to shake violently for a few seconds. Iruka took the fraction of peace to catch his breath. "What in the _HELL _was that?!" -He breathed, still trying to get accustomed to the sudden shock.

Kakashi stood within the door in silence, his entire body facing the direction of the recent explosion.

"For an odd reason; It looks as if some couple of people below us had caused all of this commotion. I doubt that this was made from any jutsu. I'd say that it was only from the ferocity of our own civilians trying to crowd around them at once," Kakashi concluded finally, observing the scene of a mass majority of people encircling two people within his sight.

Even though he was fully aware of Iruka quickly hurrying along side him, the only thing that met with his eyes was of the sudden attention grabbing scene. Within the flowing uproar, his mind stood still as he noticed a girl stumbling out of the circle of the crowd.

Her body was soaked in a fresh wave of blood and she was barely, but tightly embracing a heap of an old man's body held closely to her chest.

Kakashi simply observed the commotion for another moment or two. Concerned if the girl was at least dead or alive, he gestured for Iruka to follow his suit in jumping from the balcony and moving towards the couple.

Before both men finally approached them, the girl had drifted into an unconscious state.

"What would you say happened to them?" Iruka asked Kakashi in curiosity as he attempted to break up the crowd of on lookers and ushered them further away to give the two some space.

"They were obviously attacked. By the severity of their wounds, I'd say that it was at least from a foe part human, but this won't be anything fatal," Kakashi assured him, still using his Sharingan to skim over the scatter of light to deep puncture wounds he found bleeding freely out of them.

"We just might need to take the old man to Tsunade," He continued, already concluding that the man's wounds were too deep for any average medic or antibiotic to mend.

"Alright, I'm sure we can arrange that. But what about the girl?" Iruka prompted, already getting a few people in the crowd to help him move the bodies out of the town's center.

"Beats me. But the village's infirmary should prove of some use. The best treatment this one's going to find is a couple of slaps of bandages."

Even though there was indeed tension in the air, Kakashi couldn't but help stir the mood to a more cheerful side once learned that both bodies weren't anywhere near a fatal condition.

"This little occasion probably means that we have to post pone the pop-exam for our little Chuunin then," Iruka mused mostly to himself at the thought of not having to deal with the round house serving of his 15 and 16 year old Chuunin students awaiting him in his exam room tomorrow morning.

However, as always, Kakashi was reluctant to listen to Iruka. His entire body had swung in entire attention to a colorful advertisement freshly smacked on the wall of a building nearest them.

The advertisement bore a scene of a girl relentlessly chasing after a sobbing older looking boy.

Kakashi gasped, his eyes widening to the size of his traditional plate of ramen noodles.

"They're making another sequel to the Make Out Paradise franchise!" –He yelled in gratitude, his back turned fully on the fact that Iruka had been sadly struggling to support the unconscious bodies on his own.

"Yep, definitely a_ prosperous_ stage alright," Iruka mumbled as he finally collapsed under the weight of the mingle of bodies held on top of him.


End file.
